My inner demons and the distance of our hearts
by Yumi Hinasaki 2
Summary: Modern AU Five years ago Armin Arlert lost his parents in a car accident after he got lost on a walk, the injuries he suffered were nothing compared to the inner wounds. He now lives faraway from his closest friends, only seeing them twice a year. Armin is just holding it together but fate has a way of throwing the unexpected. Can Armin be saved? Eren x Armin. Dark themes.
1. Photographs

Fifteen year old Armin Arlert sat in his room looking through a bunch of photographs. He stopped at a family photo. His hand instinctively touched his leg. "It's been nearly five years since that day mum and dad, but it feels like only yesterday..." Armin muttered to himself.

"I still have nightmares about it. There are days when I don't feel like I can go on but there is something I'm still living for. I miss you so much. If I could turn back time I would have stayed indoors instead of going out for a walk and getting lost. Then you two wouldn't have used the car to search for me. And we wouldn't have been in a head on collision with a lorry. They said I was lucky to be alive but I don't think being without you two is lucky." Armin said sadly.

Armin had lived in Germany for most of his life but this changed after his parents deaths. The only relatives who could take him in were his grandparents who lived in England. He had to leave his friends behind. Armin continued to look through photos and he stopped at one of a younger version of himself standing with a boy and a girl. The other boy had his arm around Armin and was grinning, the girl was looking at them in a sisterly fashion. "Eren, Mikasa..." He mumbled.

Armin thought back to when he first spoke to Eren. He had been about five at the time and he was being picked on by a group of older kids. Eren had heard the noise and came to his defense. "You guys are so low to be picking on someone younger than you!" He had yelled when they were running away. Armin blushed. "Th-thank you." He stammered.

Eren helped him up and brushed the dirt on Armin's shirt off. "You're welcome I've noticed that you are always alone, I would have spoken to you sooner but you always seemed lost in your own world so I never approached you." Eren explained.

Armin smiled shyly "I see I never approached you either because I was too shy and I didn't think you even knew my name."Armin said nervously. "I know your name! It's Armin Arlert isn't it?" Eren said defensively. "Yes my name is Armin and you're Eren Yaeger." Armin said smiling. Eren grinned and dragged Armin telling him he was going to introduce him to his parents.

They were friends after that and then Eren's family adopted an orphan half Japanese girl called Mikasa who he had met once before she was adopted into the Yaeger family, and she became his friend too. The two of them were always there for him and he was there for them too. When Eren's mother died of a long term illness Armin had comforted Eren and Mikasa and they came to visit Armin in the hospital after the car accident.

Eren had cried when Armin woke up and he learned he was barely alive when he was pulled out of the wreckage and that it was really doubtful he would make it. The scars of the accident were still there. He had a long scar on his leg and one on his stomach. He had bad internal injuries and a broken rib and arm.

When Armin left for England he was hysterical. Eren had hugged him tightly and told him that he would see him as much as he could. He was due to visit Eren and Mikasa in Germany in a month, and he couldn't wait he hadn't seen them since spring when they came down to visit him for two weeks it was now November. Armin smiled and stood up. He marked the day off on the calender and walked out of his room. 'Won't be long now Eren. I'll see you again soon.' Armin thought and he went downstairs to start the day ahead...


	2. Memories

Across the ocean Eren Yaeger was sitting in his own room on his computer. He was about to message his best friend Armin. Eren smiled when he saw Armin was online. He typed out a message.

_**Eren: Hey Armin! :D**_

_**Armin: Hello Eren :)**_

_**Eren: How are you today? **_

_**Armin: I am well, thank you. How are you?**_

_**Eren: I'm great thanks. :) Can't wait to see you next month x**_

_**Armin: I'm excited too Eren. It's not long now :) x**_

_**Eren: You are going to love the present I brought you for Christmas. And we will have an amazing time I can promise you that. **_

_**Armin: I am looking forward to it. Oh Mikasa is online too. Shall I invite her into the conversation?**_

_**Eren: You don't need to be so formal she would have invited herself anyway.**_

_**Mikasa: Good evening Armin. Are you well?**_

_**Armin: Hello Mikasa. I'm good thanks what about you?**_

_**Mikasa: I am fine.**_

_**Eren: Armin I have so much planned for you, next month you won't be able to move for a week.**_

_**Armin: Well I'm sure it will be fun whatever it is. But the only thing I'm really looking forward to is spending time with you guys :)**_

_**Eren: You will get hugged so hard for that comment just letting you know ;)**_

_**Armin: You hug me hard anyway ^^**_

_**Eren: True.**_

_**Mikasa: I am looking forward to next month too. **_

_**Armin: So am I Mikasa. It'll be nice to have a break.**_

_**Eren: You're still being picked on?**_

_**Armin: It's fine Eren I can handle it.**_

_**Eren: I don't want you to get hurt. **_

_**Armin: Eren I'm okay you don't need to worry anymore.**_

_**Eren: Of course I'll worry I care about you, idiot.**_

_**Armin: Your feelings are enough. :)**_

_**Mikasa: Eren we need to go now we have to go shopping.**_

_**Eren: Oh yeah of course. Armin I'll talk to you later okay? :) bye for now xxx**_

_**Mikasa: Speak to you later. Bye xx**_

_**Armin: Goodbye Eren, Mikasa :) xxx**_

Eren signed out of messenger. He was so protective over Armin. He hated remembering those days where Armin was lying in hospital, his blue eyes lifeless. Eren couldn't help but remember it now. It was five years ago. Eren was at the park with Mikasa one afternoon and they were waiting for Armin to come. There was a group of women there and a couple of them were crying.

"It's such a shame that it happened. Both parents dead and the child is in hospital, It was such a serious accident I don't even know if the poor little boy will make it." One woman had said sadly. "They were such a lovely couple and Armin is a lovely child too. What will happen to him if he makes it?" Another woman asked Eren and Mikasa gasped and stood up. "Armin? Which Armin are you talking about?!" Eren cried. "Armin Arlert. He's about your age." The first woman explained. Eren's eyes widened. He ran out of the park Mikasa following closely behind.

Eren's head was reeling as he hurtled through the streets. His Armin was in a serious car accident that claimed the life of his parents. He had to make sure he was okay. He had to be sure he hadn't lost his best friend. Eren and Mikasa arrived at the hospital and charged through the corridors looking for their friend. Mikasa called Eren's name. She was standing outside a room. Eren walked up to the window. Lying on a bed hooked up to several tubes and wrapped in several bandages was their friend.

He was alive but he was in a bad way. Eren pleaded with a doctor to tell him if Armin would be alright, he was told it was early days yet but they were doing the best they can. Eren went home and waited for news. Armin awoke a few days later but he was unresponsive after learning of his parents deaths. Eren visited everyday talking to him constantly and pleading with him to stay alive.

Eren snapped out of his trance shivering. It had taken ages but Armin was alive and well. He finally smiled again. But Eren knew that Armin was still damaged by the accident and that he could lose himself again. He was determined to protect Armin as much as he could but it was hard since Armin lived in England now, but he talked to him everyday and held him tightly every time he got to be face to face with him. The next time he would see him would be no exception. Eren vowed to always be there for Armin and he would rather die than go back on that vow...


	3. Reunion

Eren Yaeger woke up to Mikasa shaking him violently. "Eren! Eren! You're going to be late!" She scolded. "Mikasa what time is it?" Eren enquired. "It's late that's what time it is! We need to go to the airport the day has finally come. Knowing you, you were probably too excited to sleep." Mikasa said. Eren grinned. He was finally seeing his best friend after months. He couldn't wait to see those blue eyes again.

Armin couldn't believe it. He was finally at the airport about to leave for Germany after what felt like forever. He would soon be seeing the faces of his friends. He was so lonely at his school. Nobody seemed to like him that much. He was actually bullied a bit at this school too but he bore it because he knew it wouldn't be long until he was in the arms of his true friends.

Eren and Mikasa were at the airport. Armin's plane was due to land in half an hour. Eren could not sit still. He missed his friend so much and wanted to protect him always. Armin was about to land. His hands were shaking. He was so tense but excited as well. Finally the plane landed in Germany. It was taking so long to get through to where his friends were but he had to deal with that. After taking forever he was finally walking through the airport and he saw two familiar figures and he broke into a run.

Eren and Mikasa stood up. Armin would be by their side any minute now. Mikasa squinted and pointed out a blonde figure running towards them. Eren broke into a run as well. Armin jumped into his open arms. Eren grinned and lifted Armin off the ground spinning him. "Welcome home Armin!" He cried tears welling up. Armin was already sobbing. Eren put Armin down and watched as Mikasa squeezed Armin tightly to her. She was smiling gently. Eren was beaming. They finally broke apart. Eren held Armin's hand and Mikasa put her arm around his shoulders. Armin was still crying happy tears. So relieved that he was being held so safely by two people he loved dearly.

The three friends walked out of the airport never letting go of each other. Their Christmas holiday had finally begun. Eren would make sure it would be unforgettable...


	4. The long journey to the Yaeger house

Eren, Armin and Mikasa left the airport holding onto each other. Eren squeezed Armin's hand. "We're getting the train and then the bus to our house." He said smiling reassuringly. Armin looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry for the trouble." He said guiltily. "Oi no feeling guilty! Me and Mikasa don't mind one little bit. And we know it's because of your condition." Eren scolded. Armin nodded. "Thank you." He said quietly. Eren grinned and ruffled Armin's hair.

Armin had not been able to ride in a car without panicking since his parents deaths, it was even worse since the anniversary of their deaths was coming up. It was one of the reasons why he came to Germany for the Christmas holidays because the accident happened five days after Christmas Day, he needed to pay his respects at their graves like he did every year.

The trio boarded the train and caught up with everything for an hour and a half. They were all just glad to be together again. Armin adored his friends but he had noticed that he had been having some feelings for Eren. He wasn't about to tell him because even if there was a chance that Eren had feelings for him as well it would be harder to handle a long distance relationship when it was hard enough maintaining a long distance friendship.

For now he just sealed his feelings deep in his heart along with the pain and trauma from the accident. Armin knew it wasn't healthy but he just didn't want to face up to them. He didn't want to cause any more trouble than he already had. He was happy just being friends with Eren for the time being and he didn't actually think it was likely that Eren even felt the same way. He was probably just like a brother to him. It hurt but Armin knew he would be able to deal with it.

The train stopped at their station. Eren helped Armin off the train and they walked to the bus stop. They would soon be arriving in their home town. Armin felt himself relax against Eren's shoulder. Eren kissed the top of his head. "You can sleep if you want to I'll carry you in the house. Armin nodded and dozed off. Eren smiled softly. He was glad he finally had Armin back in his arms. He had very strong feelings for him but he wasn't sure whether he should tell him or not. He decided to wait for now. He was comfortable with caring for Armin as a friend for now.

The bus stopped outside Eren and Mikasa's house. Eren lifted Armin into his arms and Mikasa took his bags. They walked into the house and Eren gently put Armin down on the bed in the spare room. He stood next to Mikasa and they quietly watched as Armin breathed slowly. Relieved that he could finally have some relaxation in his life...


	5. The holiday and the tearful departure

Armin, Eren and Mikasa were having the time of their lives on their Christmas holidays. Eren had organized for them to go skiing. Armin was shaky at first but with Eren's guidance he ended up not hurting himself too badly. They all had a hot chocolate afterwards. Armin thanked Eren with a tight hug. They all decorated the Christmas tree and the rest of the house. The presents were placed under the tree and evenings were spent sitting close to each other on the sofa enjoying just being close to each other.

Christmas morning approached. It reminded the three friends of their childhood when Armin was still living nearby. They made personalized keyrings for each other with photographs of them all together and they brought books and films for each other too. They went out to a family friends house for Christmas dinner and they were all happy to be spending time with each other.

On the 28th of December they went on an outing to a museum. Armin smiled happily as they looked around at every exhibition. Mikasa and Eren were pleased that he was happy. They stayed the night at a hotel Eren and Armin fell asleep in each others arms. They were aware that Armin was leaving in a few days so Eren was holding on extra tightly to him like he always did when the time to say goodbye was approaching.

On the 29th they went back home and Armin brought a special Christmas card and a wreath as he had to go to the graveyard the next day. When he came back he found Eren kneeling on the floor holding a photograph of his mother with his hands shaking. Armin approached him quietly and kneeled behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Eren felt soothed knowing that Armin understood Mikasa came and joined them resting her head on Eren's shoulder and holding Armin's hand. They all comforted each other.

Armin walked to the graveyard alone. Eren and Mikasa offered to accompany him but he declined saying he would take a long time. Armin stood in front of the gravestones. "Hello, mum and dad I brought these for you as a Christmas gift. I am doing well. Grandfather has been looking after me really well and I have been getting good grades at school. But nothing changes the guilt I feel for that day. I-I wish you were still with me. I miss the kindness of my mother, the one I inherited my features from. I miss my strong, dependable father who would always carry me on his shoulders. I love you so much and miss you everyday. I promise I'm going to keep working hard to make up for everything. Goodbye I'll come and see you next year, I promise..." Armin spoke to his parents trying to hold back his tears.

Armin walked back to the house and Eren greeted him with a tight hug. They spent new years eve playing games together and talking late into the night. New years day was just a lazy day. They wanted to have as much quality time as possible because Armin was leaving the next day. They all fell asleep in the same bed both Eren and Mikasa holding Armin close. They were dreading the next day.

The morning had arrived. None of them wanted to wake up but they had to. Mikasa broke away to have a shower while Eren and Armin held each other. "I wish you didn't have to leave." Eren said quietly. Armin sobbed. "I don't want to leave either I-I just can't bear being away from you." Armin stuttered. Mikasa came back into the room and sat on the other side next to Armin. Eren was crying as well, Mikasa didn't cry but she was very sad. Eventually they had to let go and get ready.

They left for the airport. Not a word was spoken because it could spark off the tears. They reached the airport and waited for Armin's flight. The time quickly came. Mikasa hugged Armin first, clutching him firmly. She quietly bid him goodbye and told him to stay strong. They let go and Eren tightly gripped onto Armin. He lifted him off the ground burying his face into Armin's hair. Armin sobbed into Eren's chest. Eren put Armin down and kissed his forehead. "We will be seeing you very soon in April wait for us Armin we will be together soon and when we are old enough to live together I will take you away and we will never be apart again, I promise." Eren told Armin. Armin smiled. "It's a promise." He said and then with a sad smile and a wave he walked away to the airplane.

Watching Armin walk away Eren collapsed onto his knees crying. Mikasa put her arm around his shoulder hiding her tears. It was so painful having to say goodbye to the lovely boy. The house would be so empty without Armin sitting on the sofa. It would be silent without hearing Armin's laugh. Eren's heart broke because he wouldn't be able to hold Armin and see his smile. But he knew that the pain wouldn't last forever he was serious about taking Armin somewhere faraway where they could live and laugh together with no worries and no heartache. He wanted nothing more in the world than that...


	6. The tragedy

Armin felt empty. He was back in England and had to return to school where nobody really cared about him. It was now just him and his grandfather at home. His grandparents had divorced several months after the death of Armin's mother and his grandmother made it plain she didn't want to look after him. His grandfather was raising him and protecting him ever since. He had to work to help support them. He worked as a tutor but did odd jobs for friends around town.

He was currently at a friend's house repairing their roof. Armin worried when he did jobs like that. It was raining and he worried that his grandfather would hurt himself. Armin tried to relax and got on with his studies. He was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. He opened the door to his grandfather's friend looking pale and frantic. "Armin there has been an accident." He said gravely. "What's happened?" Armin asked. The man explained that while his grandfather was on the roof a thunderstorm had begun, the next thing they knew a bolt of lightning struck the roof. His grandfather had lost his footing and fell off the roof onto the concrete below. He was pronounced dead.

Armin went back inside the house after hearing the news. His grandfather had died in a freak accident that nobody could have expected. 'What will happen to me now?' He thought to himself. He would be put into care and he did not want that. He didn't want people to get involved with him anymore. Bad things happened to the people he cared about. Armin was losing it. The shock of his grandfather dying had made him believe that everything bad that happened to people who surrounded him were all his fault.

Armin didn't want to face anyone anymore he didn't even want to face Eren and Mikasa anymore. He was going to do the only thing he thought was the best thing to do. He was going to run away, disappear from Eren and Mikasa's lives because his mind told him that he would only cause them suffering. Packing a few items Armin left his grandfather's house for the last time and began to run like his life depended on it. He saw a police car down the road but he just kept running. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care...


	7. The dangers of running away

Eren sat at his computer frowning. Armin hadn't been online for two days and wasn't responding to any messages he sent. Armin always checked his messages every day regardless of how busy he was. Eren couldn't help being worried. Armin knew that Eren liked to check up on him considering his past so it meant that something bad had happened. Mikasa was also worried but she never showed it on her face. Eren had to do something. He had to know Armin was okay. He decided to call Armin's mobile which he didn't do often since it was expensive.

Armin didn't pick up the phone a policeman did. Eren learned that Armin's grandfather had died and Armin was nowhere to be found. Eren thanked the policeman and ended the call his hands were shaking. 'Armin why have you run away? What is going through your head right now?' Eren questioned his friends disappearance. He was due to go to England in two weeks if they found Armin before then he was going to give him a right scolding but afterwards he would hug him.

A few weeks had passed and Armin still hadn't been found. Eren and Mikasa flew over to England and they tried hard to search for him too and they appealed on television. They were desperate to find him. They were so worried. But they had to go back to Germany eventually. Armin was hidden in an abandoned house. He didn't know about the television appeal. He was no longer thinking with a clear head. He moved to a new hiding place every week. He had so far managed to avoid trouble. He knew it wasn't safe to do this but he didn't care about it at the moment. He only focused on running as far away as he could.

When summer arrived Armin could hide up trees since the weather was warm. He often went without food but he could always find drinkable water. It wasn't an ideal way to live but it was all he could do for now. Even though he moved around a lot he managed to avoid busy places since he was still being searched for. The months seemed to be flying past quickly. It was November and he was now sixteen years old. He had been missing for over six months now. He wondered if they had given up searching for him. Maybe Eren and Mikasa believed him to be dead.

After months of not interacting with anybody Armin had managed to get himself into danger. A large group of people men and women had broken into the house he was staying in. From the sounds of their activities they weren't potential friends for him. Even though they hadn't found him yet Armin knew there was no way it would be easy to break out unnoticed. 'What am I going to do?' He thought desperately. If he was killed there was no way anyone would find him and they showed no signs of leaving in a hurry. He desperately needed water.

He had to quietly creep down the attic he was hiding in and into one of the bedrooms. The room appeared empty. Armin crept over to the window and yanked it open. There was a tree in front of the window. He was about to climb out when a light shone on him. "Well, well it seems we have ourselves a little guest." The voice belonged to a male who looked around 19-20 years old. He had an unpleasant smile on his face. He grabbed Armin's wrist and dragged him downstairs. Armin couldn't even make a sound he was so scared.

He could feel all of the group's eyes on him. The man flung him onto the floor and the group engaged in a whispered discussion about what they should do with him. They reached a decision. The group advanced on him. Armin knew he was not going to escape unscathed. He screamed as loud as he could praying that someone out there would hear him. That plan failed they were all shouting and it drowned out his cries. He kicked and he struggled. He fought back as hard as he could but they were stronger than him. Armin didn't know what happened next but the attacks stopped but the shouting continued. The next thing he knew he was being lifted up into somebody's arms and he felt himself lose consciousness...


	8. Safety

Armin awoke in a white room. There was a vase of flowers next to the bed he was sleeping in. He was in a hospital. The memories of waking up covered in bandages and being told his parents were dead flooded back to him and he began to hyperventilate. A nurse came in. "Oh my are you okay dear?" She asked in a worried tone of voice. She called for a doctor and they tried to calm him down. Armin finally calmed. "Now that you are awake and calm there are police officers outside and they need to ask you a couple of questions. We don't know who you are you see." The doctor explained.

Two police officers both women walked into the room. "Hello there young man. We need to ask you a few questions. First of all we need to know what your name is since when we looked through your belongings we found no name. It's for your well being we need to know so we can contact any family members." One of the police women began talking. Armin tried to speak but his throat hurt too much. One of the police women handed him a notebook and pen. He wrote out his name. "Your name is Armin Arlert." She read.

"Okay so can you write what exactly happened that night for us please?" The other policewoman asked. Armin began writing. _**I was staying in that abandoned house when the group of men and women broke in. I had to find a way to escape but I got caught. I was dragged down the stairs and the group proceeded to assault me both physically and sexually I fought back as hard as I could. The next thing I knew I lost consciousness and woke up here. **_

Armin's hands were shaking thinking about the assault. "Yes the marks that were on your body did suggest that the nature of the assault was what you just described to us. We can fill in the empty blanks. A woman walking back home from a night out heard screams coming from the house, she called the police and they broke into the house. One of my fellow officers lifted you up. You were barely awake and badly bruised and bleeding. But we have the culprits at the station. You will have to give evidence at court at some point but for now we need to figure out what to do with you." One of the police women explained all this with a sympathetic expression on her face.

The other policewoman spoke up. "We need to find out if there is any family who have reported you missing. There was a mid who went missing a while back in a small village quite a way away who's name started with A I am just going to check." She said tapping numbers into her phone. She called someone and asked them if a kid called Armin Arlert had gone missing in that area. She was waiting for a while and then she received her answer. She spoke to her colleague confirming that it was him. The phone call ended. "Well at least you have been found safe. I need to make a call to two frantic kids from Germany who came to England two days ago and have been pestering fellow police officers to tell them if you have been found yet." She explained and she made another phone call.

Armin didn't want to talk. Even if his throat wasn't sore he wouldn't anyway. He couldn't face up to it. The policewoman told him that his friends had sounded relieved that he was found safely and that they were on their way to the hospital right away. The police women left and Armin leaned back. He didn't know how he could look them in the face and he couldn't talk. The memories of having his virginity taken away in a brutal manner, the feeling of looking death in the face continued to haunt him. He believed that he was filthy, tainted and cursed and that he didn't deserve to be happy. Before he knew it he heard footsteps running down the corridor.

When Eren received the call that Armin had been found, injured but it wasn't life threatening he cried out in relief. He was so glad that he was found and so relieved that they went back to England in the hopes of finding him. He told Mikasa and they sorted out travel to the town Armin was currently in. When they reached the hospital after a slightly long journey they ran down the hospital corridors and burst into Armin's room. He was bruised, paler and thinner. His blonde hair was longer and messier. His blue eyes were once again lifeless and empty. He looked like he had been through hell.

Eren walked over to the bed and just grabbed Armin's hand. He couldn't hug him since he was injured. Once Armin could speak and they were in a more private place he was going to give the boy a piece of his mind but for now he would just hold his hand. The last thing Armin needed right now was anger after all he had been through. Armin recovered enough to be taken out of hospital after a few days and the trio ended up staying in a hotel. As soon as Armin was shoved onto the bed he knew it was confrontation time. He knew he deserved this.

"Why Armin? Why did you do something so stupid? Anything could have happened to you! And something did happen! You got assaulted and you could have been killed! We were going out of our minds when we were told you had gone missing." Eren spoke out his body trembling. "Do you have any idea how much it would have hurt if you hadn't been found alive. Armin we care about you so much and want to make sure you are safe after everything that happened five years and running away was not the right thing to do! Stop being so silent! ANSWER ME ARMIN!" Eren shouted. Armin stood up suddenly.

"You want to know why I ran away? I did it to protect you! If you get involved with me it will only cause you suffering. I killed my mum and dad. My grandmother didn't want anything to do with me, and my grandfather who worked so hard for my sake died while he was working on a weekend for extra money. It's probably my fault bad things happened to your families too. I'm a curse, I bring suffering and I don't deserve to live!" Armin fell to his knees sobbing.

"I can't take it anymore! Even though I ran away it backfired because I ended up getting attacked. A large group of people attacked me and violated me and I wasn't strong enough to stop them myself! I will probably cause the people who saved me suffering! I'm a disgusting, worthless human being!" Armin let all his feelings of disgust and anguish at the assault and at everything else that happened because he was involved. Eren sank to the floor. He pulled Armin tightly against his chest.

"No! No don't touch me!" Armin shouted and struggled. "Shh you're not disgusting. In no way, shape or form are you even slightly disgusting. Please don't say such lonely things. I want to help you. I don't care about any curse because if I have to go through a single day knowing you are not here anymore then I don't want to live. I cannot live without you Armin. I will suffer this so called curse with you." Eren firmly held Armin tears streaming down his own face. Mikasa rested her hand on Armin's back. "I agree with Eren I will suffer the curse with you also." She said soothingly.

"Eren, Mikasa. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Armin cried. The trio remained on the floor all three of them in tears. Mikasa eventually got up to get some shopping. Eren kept on holding Armin. Armin was still crying but quietly. "Armin..." Eren said stroking his back. Armin made a questioning noise. "I always have been meaning to tell you this. You don't have to do anything about it but I feel I've been given a second chance. I love you Armin. When you disappeared I thought I was being punished for keeping it to myself for so long. I just wanted to tell you that." Eren blurted all of this out.

Armin's eyes widened and he looked up at Eren's face. "Y-you love me? You really mean it?" Armin questioned. Eren nodded. "I-I love you too Eren. I always have but I never had the courage to tell you." Armin said. Eren hugged Armin tightly again. "Don't you ever do that again." He said. Armin nodded.

Armin's attackers were imprisoned and Eren's father had returned from a long trip and he decided to foster Armin. Armin still had nightmares about the assault but every night he slept in the same bed as his best friend and boyfriend. He would take a long time to recover but he was starting to believe that he would be able to do it eventually. He was conquering the inner demons who told him he was useless and cursed and he had managed to close the distance between his heart and Eren's. He again was finding a reason to live after everything...


End file.
